


We`re one now my Sapling

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is 25, Billford - Freeform, Creepy, Dark, I suck at summary, M/M, Non consensual hand jobs, Please still read, Poor Ford, Stalking, bill is a creep, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford couldn`t believe that this was happening to him, but now that he knew that this was happening and this was reality then he knew that he would and could never escape this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We`re one now my Sapling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writingBillFord so I am sorry if I suck at Ford, but I am still practising so forgive me.  
> Please Enjoy!

Ford was humming quietly as he was walking towards his home, He was holding his books close to his chest. He had just came from the library, Loaning new books about the supernatural.

It was already pretty late at night, but he didn`t mind it was much more better and quiet to walk home at night. He lived in an rathrer safe area and nothing bad ever happened so his mom let him be outside as long as he wanted.

He suddenly noticed a black car make his way towards him, He tried to ignore him, but the feeling in his stomach told him that something was wrong. He started walking faster, but that only made the car go faster. A tall man with blonde hair looked at him from the window. _"Hey, Kid! Do you wanna ride? I could take you home."_

Ford shook his head and smiled, _"No thank you, I don`t need a ride."_ He continued walking. but the car only followed him.

" _Ya sure kid? I could help you get home a lot faster."_ The man looked at him with an raised eyebrow.

He walked a bit faster and continued shaking his head, He frowned and glared at the man. _"No, I said I don`t want a ride, Leave me alone!"_

The man frowned and stopped the car. _"You`re gonna get into this car whether you want it or not!"_

The man started running towards him, He screamed and started running as fast as he could, but the man was faster. The man covered his mouth and nose with an funny smelling rag, He tried to hold his breath, but soon he couldn`t hold his breath anymore and he inhaled the scent of the rag, making him fall into unconsciousness.

The last thing he saw was the man`s dark grin and the last thing he heard was his laughther.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Ford finally regained his consciousness, He slowly flattered his eyes open and they widened when he saw himself to be in an basement, His hands were handcuffed to the bedposts and the same with his legs, He was also completely naked.

He tried to fought the handcuffs, trying desperately to break free. The door slowly opened and the man walked in, He now got a better look of the man. The man had short blonde, almost golden hair, sky blue eyes, pale skin. He was wearing skinny black jeans and he wore a yellow T-Shirt on it.

The man slowly walked closer to him with an smile on his face. _"I see that you`re finally awake Sapling."_

He glared at the man and tried his best to stay still. " _Why am I here?  Who are you?"_

The man grinned and chuckled, He sat down on the bedside and ran his hands over his body. _"Always so straightforward, Well I`ll answer your questions gladly, My name is William, but you can just call me Bill and you`re here because you`re mine and I got tired of just watching you so this is how this happened."_

His green eyes widened, This man was a freaking stalker, How could he not have noticed it, This man must have been careful while watching him. The man smiled down at him and gently traced his fingers over the tip of his length.

He blushed heavily, He looked away from the man`s gaze. The man took ahold of his chin, making his green orbs meet with the man`s sky blue orbs. _"Don`t look away, I want you to remember our first time."_ He moved his fatser to his length again.

He bit his liip, trying sepreately to hold his moans in, Bill chuckled and moved his hand faste. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he let out a shameful moan.

Bill grinned darkly and moved his hand faster and faster, He bit his lip until it bled, Soon he couldn`t hold his need in anymore and he came all over Bill.

Bill laughed and licked some of the cum off of his fingers. _"Delicious~"_

He looked up at Bill, teary eyed. _"C-Can I go home now?"_

Bill shook his head and nibbled on his earlobe, His breath went straight into his ear. _No~ You can`t leave not now, not ever."_

He whimpered quietly when he saw Bill remove his pants, making his clear erection exposed to his eyes, The man placed himself between his legs, Bill chuckled and grinned darkly. _"And this is where we become one my Sapling."_

And with that said the man stole something precious from him that he would never be able to get back and like Bill promised after that night they became one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more.


End file.
